What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/DreamWorks Interactive
DreamWorks Interactive (formerly known as DreamGames) was a video game division of DreamWorks Studios, founded in 1982 in Olympia, Washington, and headquartered in Los Angeles, CA, which produced arcades, video games and CD-ROMs that are original, based on DreamWorks' library and third-parties. In April 1995, Microsoft jointly owned DreamWorks Interactive as it formed into a joint venture company. It was acquired by Electronic Arts and renamed EA Los Angeles in 2000, and to Danger Close Games in 2010. In 2013, the studio became a division of EA DICE and received the name DICE Los Angeles. The company is primarily known for having developed the Medal of Honor and Command & Conquer series of video games. History In the early 1980s, TBD Games * Joey Kangaroo (1983) (for Atari TBD.) - Joey's adventure is rescuing his sweetheart Wallabee from an mysterious figure. * Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S. (1984) (TBD) - TBD * TBD * Dreamtoons'' educational games''' (1988-1996) ** '''''Dreamtoons: Trip Around the World (1988) (TBD) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 to adult. ** Dreamtoons Preschool Fun! (1988) - It features Dreamtoons cast teaches about simplistic things, such as numbers, letter, TBD. Designed for ages 3 to 6. ** Dreamtoons Numbers and Shapes (1988) - TBD. Designed for ages 3 to 6. ** Dreamtoons Reading, Phonics and Letters (1989) - TBD. Designed for ages 4 to 8. ** Joey's Music Factory (1990) - TBD. Designed for ages 4 to 11. ** Dreamtoons Science (1992) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 to 12. ** Dreamtoons: Learn to Type (1993) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 - 100. ** Dreamtoons: Creative Studio (1993) - TBD. Designed for all ages. ** Dreamtoons: Cartoon Maker (1994) - TBD. Designed for ages 8 to up. ** Dreamtoons: Learn to Type 2 (1994) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 to 100. ** Goldy's Play-Along Garden (1996) - TBD. Designed for ages 4 to 9. * Pup (1988) - a interactive movie LaserDisc video game which players must help an puppy escape from the pound for coming to a new home. * TBD * Headin' South (1993) (SNES, Sega systems, TBD) * TBD * 3D War (1995) * Music in the Farm (1995) * Elvira's Horror Game Show (1995) (PC and Mac) - a quiz show-alike game featuring Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, played by Cassandra Peterson. * Someone's in the Kitchen! (1996) * Steven Spielberg's Director's Chair (1996) * Goosebumps: Escape from HorrorLand (1996) * The Neverhood (1996) - TBD. * DreamWorks Interactive Storybook'' series''' (1996-2000) * '''''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (-) * Chaos Island: The Lost World (1997) * Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutants (1997) * Fartboy and Belchgirl (1997) - TBD * Dilbert's Desktop Games (lp) (1997) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Skullmonkeys (1998) - TBD * Trolls (1998) - TBD * Small Soldiers (1998) * Small Soldiers: Squad Commander (1998) * Trespasser (1998) * BoomBots (1999) - TBD * T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger (1999) * Warpath: Jurassic Park (1999) * Medal of Honor (1999) * Medal of Honor: Underground (2000)